elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue from Fort Neugrad
Rescue from Fort Neugrad is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist the Stormcloaks in rescuing soldiers that have been captures by the Imperial Legion and are being held at Fort Neugrad. Background Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to Fort Neugrad. I am to meet up with some scouts who will help me break into the fort's prison. I will then break out some fellow Stormcloaks held captive there and take over the fort. Objectives #Meet the men near Fort Neugrad #Sneak into the fort #Free the prisoners #Take over the fort #Report back to Ralof Walkthrough Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak sends the Dragonborn to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp to receive orders from Galmar Stone-Fist. Galmar says that he has learned that some of his men have been imprisoned in the nearby Fort Neugrad and has already sent out scouts to survey the area. His orders are to meet up with Ralof and the scouting party to infiltrate the fort. Once inside, he feels that once the Stormcloak prisoners are freed, the fort can be taken from within. Before entering the fort Ralof and his scouting party can be found crouched just west of the fort. Ralof explains that everything must go as planned as this is his first command after being promoted after the Battle for Whiterun. He indicates that the men have found a lake near the fort that has an underwater entrance to the prison to sneak into the fort through. Once inside he wants the prisoners freed and sent to the courtyard, at which point he and his men will rush in to help. Sneak into the fort Head around the right side of the fort and slip into the lake behind the fort. The entrance into the prison is at the base of the wall by a sunken boat. A novice locked chest is under the boat. The entrance is straight ahead from the chest and an adept locked chest is sunken at the cavern's eastern wall. Freeing the prisoners An Imperial guard will be sitting at a desk with his back to the prisoners. The key to the cells is on his person and on top of the chest next to him as well. Kill or sneak past the guard and release the prisoners. They will suit up in armor and can either be told to stay behind or to follow. Taking the fort Cut through the opposition and lead the men up to the courtyard as instructed. There Ralof and his men will arrive to finish off the exterior garrison. Ralof will explain that there are likely more men in the fort that need to be dealt with. Sweep the fort of all remaining men and kill the garrison commander in his quarters to complete the fort's sacking. Conclusion With the fort captured, Ralof will need word sent back to Ulfric of their success. Upon returning to Windhelm, Ulfric indicates that Falkreath has now been liberated and bestows the title of Bone-Breaker. He also makes the property Hjerim available in Windhelm for purchase so as to keep his best fighter close at hand. Ulfric indicates that help is now needed at the Reach Stormcloak Camp regarding his next target, the Reach. Journal Bugs de:Befreiung aus Festung Neugrad es:Rescate de Fuerte Neugrad ru:Форт Нойград - спасение товарищей Category:Stormcloak Quests